Wings Of The World
by KimKeyNa2327
Summary: no summary,,,,,,,,,,Review nde !SS501 ff


CAST:

Kim Hyung Jun(SS501)

Park Jung Min(SS501)

Heo Young Saeng(SS501)

Kim Hyun Joong(SS501)

Kim Kyu Jong(SS501)

Park Jung So(SUJU)

End other...

Ff yang saya buat untuk b'day Baby Jun,sebenernya udah dibuat dari b'day tahun lalu tapi baru bisa post tahun ini,itu pun terlambat.

Semoga suka,untuk mengobati kangen ama oppadeul

Author POV

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam,suasana disebuah Rumah Sakit terlihat lenggang,tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang hanya beberapa suster yang terlihat berjalan santai,sepertinya mereka baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mereka,namun

'cklek'

Terlihat sebuah pintu yang perlahan terbuka kemudian tak lama menyembulah kepala seorang anak kecil yang mulai terlihat menengok kekanan dan kekiri ,merasa keadaan tidak berbahaya anak kecil itu,yang ternyata seorang _namja_ mulai keluar dari dalam kamar,'kabur eoh?,ayolah bukankah sekarang waktunya dia tidur?'

_Namja_ kecil yang terlihat imut dengan piama naruto dan memegang boneka piro-piro itu pun perlahan menjauh dari kamarnya,sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu yang menarik,entahlah apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ kecil itu.

_Namja_ kecil itu terus menjauh dari kamarnya dengan memeluk boneka piro-piro yang terlihat sangat mengantuk dan lelah,sepertinya,namun tidak dengan sang majikan.

Namun kemudian langkah _namja_ kecil itu terhenti,saat dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh dibalik pot bunga yang berada diujung lorong,_namja_ kecil itu pun semakin mendekat

"hiks"

Mendengar isakan yang berasal dari targetnya dia pun mempercepat langkahnya,'hey bocah apa kau tidak merasa takut?ayolah,ini udah larut malam,dan kemana para suster yang beberapa waktu lalu masih berlalu lalang?oh,ternyata memang sudah larut'

_Namja_ itu berhenti tepat didepan target yang ternyata seorang _namja_ kecil seumurannya,mungkin.

"hei,,"

Panggil _namja_ kecil yang mengenakan piama naruto kepada _namja_ lainnya yang tengah menenggelamkan wajah dilututnya sambil memeluk boneka wortel,tidak ada jawaban hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar sedikit mengerikan 'ayolah,apa yang kalian pikirkan saat malam hari berada dilorong Rumah Sakit yang sepi dan kau mendengar isakan?'

"hei,,jawab aku!"

Tidak mendapat respon _namja_ berpiama naruto itu mulai kesal,dan ternyata usaha _namja_ kecil itu dengan meninggikan suaranya membuahkan hasil,_namja_ yang terisak tadi mulai mendongakkan mata yang sembab dan memerah,pipi dan hidung yang juga memerah karna menangis.

_Namja_ yang setia memegang boneka piro-pironya itu kemudian berjongkok tepat didepan _namja_ kecil yang masih saja terisak

"kenapa kamu menangis?kenapa sendirian?apa kamu tidur sambil berjalan sampai tersesat?"

Tanya _namja _itu bertubi-tubi,yang ditanya hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu,bingung eoh?harus menjawab yang mana dulu?'

Belum sempat bocah wortel itu menjawab

"ah,kau pasti tersesat?"

Pertanyaan yang yang terdengar seperti pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut sang majikan piro-piro,

"kajja!"

Detik berikutnya dia pun berdiri dan menarik _namja _yang entah sejak kapan menghentikan tangisannya,namun sepertinya _namja _yang mulai memper erat pelukan pada boneka wortelnya terdiam,membuat _namja_ lainnya memutar badannya untuk melihat _namja_ yang ia anggap target beberapa waktu lalu.

Bocah itu memperhatikan bocah didepannya,dari mulai ujung kaki,anak itu tidak mengenakan alas kaki 'apa tidak dingin?'pikir bocah satunya,tatapannya mulai naik memandang piama bergambar shaun the sheep,dan pandangan anak itu berhenti pada wajah bocah yang masih terlihat jejak air mata di pipinya

"siapa namamu?'

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar

"Minnie"

Jawab anak bepiama tokoh kartun domba itu

"eh?"

Sepertinya jawaban anak itu tidak terlalu terdengar oleh sang penanya

"Park Jung Min,namaku Park Jung Min,aku tersesat tapi aku tidak tidur sambil berjalan,aku hanya lupa harus kembali kemana,"

Ucap _namja_ itu,sang majikan piro-piro hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan bocah didepannya itu,dan detik kemudian dia sudah menarik tangan _namja_ didepannya untuk mengikutinya.

Bugh...bugh..bugh..

"suster Jiyeon!"

"suster Jieun!"

"suster Sora!"

Teriak _namja_ kecil yang mengenakan piama naruto itu,ternyata mereka sampai di meja informasi,namun karna meja itu terlalu tinggi bocah itu menendang-nendang meja itu,dan meneriaki satu-persatu nama suster yang dikenalinya,karna dia tidak tau suster mana yang berjaga malam ini.

Suster yang merasa namanya dipanggil berdiri dari duduknya,sepertinya tidak semua suster sudah beristirahat malam ini,karna suster Jiyeon terlihat sibuk dengan komputer didepannya,dia mengintip ke balik meja informasi

"_ommo_!Joonie,kenapa disini?kenapa belum tidur?ini sudah larut"

Ucap suster Jiyeon,yang sudah menemukan pelaku yang memanggilnya tadi

"emh,suster Jiyeon,Joonie hanya mengantar emh...emh...Park Jung Min,,iya Park Jung Min namanya,dia tersesat suster"

Ucapnya terputus,sepertinya dia hampir melupakan nama namja disebelahnya

"_mwo_,,?Park Jung Min?_ommo_ kenapa bisa tersesat,_chakhamman_,suster lihat dulu dia kamar berapa"

Suster Jiyeon kembali duduk,dan mencari tau kamar bocah yang bernama Park Jung Min.

"ini dia,kama nomor 5-1-5"

Ucap suster Jiyeon saat menemukan apa yang dicari.

Suster Jiyeon pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri dua bocah yang terlihat sangat mengantuk itu

"kajja,,suster antar kalian kekamar kalian"

Ucap suster muda itu sambil menggandeng kedua bocah itu

"Joonie,,kita kekamarmu dulu baru kekamar Jung Min nde?"

Ujar suster Jiyeon yang dibalas anggukan oleh bocah yang dipanggil Joonie itu,sepertinya kedua bocah itu sudah benar-benar mengantuk.

Tak lama mereka sampai didepan kamar nomor 5-0-1,suster Jiyeon membuka pintu dan menuntun bocah yang dipanggilnya Joonie itu menaiki ranjang dan memakaikan selimut bergambar naruto,sepertinya bocah itu sangat menyukai tokoh kartun rubah itu,sedangkan bocah satunya Park Jung Min,hanya berdiri mematung didepan pintu,dia terlihat kagum dengan kamar itu berbeda dengan kamarnya yang baru 2 hari ini dia huni,kamar ini terlihat lebih nyaman dan seperti bukan di Rumah Sakit.

Terdapat ranjang king size dengan banyak boneka,tv lengkap dengan perangkap ps,lemari pakaian yang penuh dengan stiker naruto,dipojok ruangan terdapat single sofa yang cukup panjang,banyak mainan yang ditumpuk disebuah keranjang besar,namun juga banyak alat-alat yang tidak pernah Jung Min lihat sebelumnya.

"kajja,,Jung Min,suster antar kekamarmu"

Ajakan suster Jiyeon menghentikan kegiatan Jung Min melihat isi kamar yang entah sejak kapan ingin dia tempati itu,dia berbalik mengikuti suster Jiyeon yang menggandeng tangannya,dan dia sempat melirik bocah yang ia anggap sebagai penolong sudah terlelap 'begitu mengantuk kah dia?'

Suster Jiyeo menutup pintu kamar Hyung Jun,setelah mereka berada diluar J ung Min mengikuti langkah suster Jiyeon yang dia tau menuju kamarnya,namun pandangannya melafalkan angka yang tertulis dipintu 5-0-1,dia berencana mengunjungi penolongnya yang baru ia sadari belum ia ketahui namanya,dia hanya mendengar Joonie,begitulah suster Jiyeon memanggilnya.

...

Beberapa perawat saling bertukar sif dan para karyawan sudah memulai aktifitasnya,ditengah keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat seorang bocah yang sedang sibuk menghitung nomor kamar

"5-0-9,5-0-8,5-0-7,5-0-6,5-0-5"

Bocah itu menghentikan hitungannya saat menemukan belokan

'ah,,itu tempat yang kemarin"

Gumamnya saat ia menemukan tempat dimana ia kehilangan arah,dia menengok ke belokan dan melanjutkan menghitung

"5-0-4,5-0-3,5-0-2,5-0-1"

Dia berhenti tepat pada hitungan 5-0-1

"tepat 5-0-1 ini kamar Joonie"

Ucapnya senang.

Jung Min terlihat ragu,perlahan dia mulai memegang handlemenekan pintu menekannya perlahan,dia dengan perlahan memasuki kamar itu dia melihat 'Joonie' nama yang ia tau sedang terlelap kemudian dia mulai mendekati ranjang Hyung Jun,dia berniat membangunkan Joonie

"Joonie,,Joonie,,_ireon_!"

Sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Hyung Jun

'hei,,ireon!"

Panggilnya lagi

'eumhhh"

Terdengar lengusan Hyung Jun,,dia mengerjapkan matanya,dan

"_mwooo_"

Hyung Jun yang melihat Jung Min berada disampingnya spontan terduduk

"hei,,kau Park Jung Min kan?apa kau benar-benar tidur sambil berjalan?"

Tanyanya heran

"_pabbo_,,ini sudah pagi tau"

Protes Jung Min

"dan aku tidak pernah tidur sambil berjalan,aku sudah bangun dan berjalan kesini,dan semalam aku juga tidak tidur sambil berjalan,kan sudah kukatakan aku hanya lupa harus kembali kemana"

Ucapnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,dia terlihat kesal karna lagi-lagi dia dianggap tidur sambil berjalan

"ah,,_mian_ aku kira ini masih malam"

Ucap Hyung Jun sambil tersenyum,malu sepertinya.

'ahh,,iya gomawo untuk semalam,"

Ucap Jung Min

"dan namamu sebenarnya siapa?emhh"

Tanya Jung Min sambil melihat kesekeliling kamar Hyung Jun

"Baby jun?"

Ucapnya saat menemukan tulisan agak besar yang terpasang ditembok didekat lemari

"bukan,itu nama panggilanku dokter dan suster disini biasanya memanggilku Baby atau Joonie"

Dia terdiam sebentar

"Kim Hyung Jun _imnida_"ucap Hyung Jun sambil mengulurkan tangannya,Jung Min yang sibuk memperhatikan kamar Hyung Jun spontan menoleh kearah Hyung Jun,dia membalas jabatan tangan Hyung Jun

"Park Jung Min _imnida_"

"Dan mulai sekarang kita berteman"

Ucap Hyung Jun girang

"hei,,kau dengar aku tidak sekarang kita berteman"

Ulang Hyung Jun karna tidak mendapat respon

"berteman?"

Tanya Jung Min yang sepertinya belum bisa mencerna semuanya dengan baik

"iya mulai sekarang Kim Hyung Jun Dn Park Jung Min berteman"

Ucap Hyung Jun sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi taringnya,,dia terlihat begitu bahagia karna selama ini dia tidak mempunyai teman,walau pun punya hanya beberapa hari,karna teman-temannya akan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit setelah mereka sembuh,namun senyumnya terhenti saat melihat Jung Min masih saja terdiam,namun detik kemudian senyum itu kembali mengembang,saat mendengar respon Jung Min

"tentu saja"

Jawab Jung Min sambil tersenyum lebar

*semua akan lebih mudah saat kita bersama bukan?untuk membagi segalanya..

Matahari sudah terlihat meninggi,membagi sinarnya lebih banyak untuk bumi yang begitu indah ini

"Joonie,,Minnie,cepat selesaikan mandi kalian"

Ucap suster Sora yang sudah berada didepan kamar mandi kamar Hyung Jun sejak 30 menit yang lalu,saat ini,tepatnya sejak 30 menit yang lalu hingga sekarang mereka belum keluar dari kamar mandi,entah apa yang mereka lakukan,membuat suster Sora dan Jissub _ajjusie_-orang kepercayaan Kim family-terlihat khawatir,walau terdengar tawa dari kedua bocah yang sedang berada dikamar mandi itu namun tetap saja membuat mereka khawatir,pasalnya,kondisi kedua bocah itu tidak dalam keadaan benar-benar baik untuk mandi berlama-lama.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan keluarlah kedua bocah itu dengan senyum 5 jari mengembang diwajah mereka,entahlah apa yang membuat mereka terlihat senang

"_aigoo_,kenapa kalian susah sekali diatur eoh?"

Gerutu suster Sora

"kenapa mandi lama sekali,?joonie mau suster Sora mengatakan kepada Young Saeng oppa kalau Joonie nakal lagi eoh?"

Tanya suster Sora dengan wajah yang dibuat kesal

"_mian_ suster"

Ucap Hyung Jun lirih,perkataan suster Sora sukses menghentikan senyum dua bocah itu mereka terlihat menunduk,Hyung Jun sangat sensitif dengan apa yang berhubungan dengan hyungnya,karna kalau hyungnya benar-benar marah karna kenakalannya hyungnya tidak akan datang ke Rumah Sakit untuk menemaninya,dia tidak mau itu terjadi

"dan Minnie,,Minnie mau sakit lagi seperti 2 hari yang lalu,mau seperti itu lagi?"

Ucap suster Sora,yang sudah beralih kepada Jung Min,suster Sora mengetahui tentang Jung Min karna dia yang merawat Jung Min dari dia dirawat di Rumah Sakit ini 3 hari yang lalu,Jung Min hanya menunduk sambil meremas ujung handuk kimono bergambar naruto yang ia pinjam dari Hyung Jun,dia terlihat takut.

"aniya suster,,Minnie tidak mau,itu sakit,,hiks"

Akhirnya ketakutannya berujung pada isakan,dia masih teringat jelas saat pertama kali masuk Rumah Sakit karna penyakitnya kambuh,dia harus melakukan beberapa pengobatan yang menyakitkan.

Suster Sora yang mendengar isakan dari Jung Min merasa bersalah segera menangkup wajah Jung Min yang masih tertunduk,dan mengangkat wajah Jung Min terlihat jelas mata Jung Min sudah berkaca-kaca

"_aigoo_,,Minnie _mianhae_,bukan maksud suster menakuti Minnie,,kalau begitu Minnie harus nurut apa yang dikatakan suster Sora dan suster-suster yang lain kalau Minnie tidak mau sakit"

Ucap suster Sora sambil menghapus air mata yang terjatuh dipipi gembil Jung Min,terlihat Jung Min mengangguk

"Joonie juga _nde_!"

Ucap suster Sora lagi sambil memandang Hyung Jun yang sedari tadi mamandang Jung Min dan menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu

"_nde_!"

Dia menjawab dengan semangat,Jissub ajjusie hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua bocah menggemaskan itu

"_kajja_,,kalau begitu cepat ganti baju lalu sarapan"

Ucap suster muda itu sambil menarik tangan kedua bocah itu,dia mengambilkan piama Jung Min yang bergambar keroro,yang suster Sora ambil dari kamar Jung Min saat tau Jung Min berada dikamar Hyung Jun,dan juga memberi tahukan kepada orang tua Jung Min bahwa Jung Min berada dikamar Hyung Jun,saat itu terlihat kedua orang tua Jung Min sangat khawatir karna saat mereka terbangun mereka tidak menemukan Jung Min diranjangnya,mereka takut Jung Min akan tersesat seperti semalam saat anak itu menghilang,namun mereka bernafas lega saat suster Sora mengatakan bahwa Jung Min baik-baik saja,sedangkan Hyung Jun sedang sibuk dengan lemarinya,tentunya dengan bantuan Jissub Ajjussie karna lemarinya terlalu tinggi untu Hyung Jun,dan akhirnya dia mengambil salah satu piamanya yang bergambar naruto

"hup,,,_gomawo Jissub jussie_"

Ucapnya saat _Jissub_ menurunkannya dari gendongan mereka mengenakan pakaian mereka,dan setelahnya dua bocah itu sibuk dengan sarapan mereka,Jung Min yang terlihat lahap menyanta wortel yang berada dimangkuk supnya dan Hyung Jun yang sibuk memindahkan sayuran terutama wortel dari mangkuknya kemangkuk Jung Min.

*semua terlihat indah bukan...

Terdengar suara riuh dikamar Hyung Jun,,kedua bocah menggemaskan itu,Hyng Jun dan Jung Min sedang sibuk dengan stik PS ditangan mereka masing-masing,terlihat pandangan mereka fokus pada layar TV didepan mereka yang menampilkan sekumpulan orang yang merebutkan bola,,ternyata mereka sedang bertanding bermain bola,,

"cklek"

Terlihat pintu kamar Hyung Jun terbuka,terlihat _namja chubby_ –pelaku pembuka pintu-perlahan memasuki kamar itu,,dia tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya yang menambah keimutannya saat melihat dongsaengnya sedang asyik bermain PS,tapi dia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat bocah lain bersama _dongsaengnya_,dia melangkah mendekati kedua bocah itu,,sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau ada orang lain selain mereka 'ckk begitu seriuskah mereka?'

"GOOOLLLL"

Triak Jung Min yang berhasil membuat gol,terlihat dia melakukan selebrasi seolah-olah dia adalah pemain yang berhasil membuat gol dilapangan,,dan Hyung Jun,dia terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya,karna selama ini dia tidak pernah kalah saat bermain,iya karna dia hanya bermain bersama Young Saeng atau _Jissub jussie_,,tentu saja mereka akan mengalah bukan?

"kau tau Junnie?aku pernah melakukan seperti itu"

Ucap Jung Min yang masih saja tersenyum sambil menunjuk kearah layar TV yang menampilkan replay golnya menggunakan dagunya,dia terlihat bangga

"emhh?"

Bingung Hyung Jun bukankah Jung Min baru saja melakukannya

"iya,dulu waktu aku kelas 2,saat pertandingan antar kelas dua kelasku memenangkannya,itu karna gol ku yang keren,kau tau aku melakukan yang seperti tadi,"

Ucap Jung Min dengan senyumnya yang melebar

"pertandingan?Minnie bisa main bola?"

Tanya Hyung Jun

"tentu saja,bahkan waktu kelas dua aku jadi kapten tim kelas dua,kerenkan?aku juga jadi ketua kelas saat kelas dua,kelas satu juga,tapi saat kelas tiga aku tidak lagi main bola dan jadi ketua kelas"

Jelasnya,dengan raut wajah yang berubah sedih

"_waeyo_?kenapa tidak lagi?"

Tanya Hyung Jun dengan wajah penasaran

"karna saat aku kelas tiga,aku tidak boleh kelelahan,kata aku tidak boleh lagi main bola,aku juga sering tidak masuk sekolah"

Jelas Jung Min,Hyung Jun hanya mengangguk,menanggapi penuturan Jung Min,sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya lagi,tapi melihat raut wajah Jung Min saat membicarakan hal itu membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya

"o,,iya Junnie sekarang kelas berapa?"

Pertanyaan Jung Min membuat Hyung Jun diam,dia terlihat bingung,dia sudah sering mendengar pertanyaan itu dan dia juga sudah tau jawabannya,tapi tetap saja membuatnya sedih

"emhh,kata Hyun Joong _hyung_ aku sudah kelas 2"

Jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"kata Hyun Joong _hyung_?siapa itu Hyun Joong _hyung_?"

Tanya Jung Min penasaran

"Hyun Joong _hyung_ itu,_hyung_ yang mengajariku belajar"

Jawab Hyung Jun dengan ekspresi kesal karna Jung Min tidak berhenti bertanya

"jadi Joonie tidak pergi kesekolah untuk belajar?melainkan belajar dirumah"

Tanya Jung Min sambil menebak-nebak

"nde,,setiap sore Hyun Joong _hyung_ kesini"

Jawab Hyung Jun lagi,dia terlihat pasrah dengan temannya yang cerewet itu(KEPO)

"Kesini?"

Tanya Jung Min lagi yang sepertinya makin penasaran

"_nde_,,kesini,dari aku kecil aku juga tidak ingat kapan tepatnya,karna kata Sengie _hyung_ Hyun Joong _hyung_ sudah mengajariku sejak kecil"

Jelas Hyung Jun

"jadi kamu berada disini sejak kecil?"

Tanya Jung Min yang masih saja penasaran

"_nde_,yang itu aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan,sepertinya sejak aku lahir"

Jelas Hyung Jun sambil mematikan TV yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu terabaikan

"_mwooo_?"

Teriak Jung Min yang terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyung Jun,namun hal itu terpotong oleh

"_Saengie hyung_!"

Pekikan itu membuat Jung Min mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hyung Jun yang sudah berada dipelukan seseorang yang berada dibelakang mereka,sepertinya Hyung Jun menyadari kehadiran Young Saeng saat mematikan TV,dan Young Saeng yang duduk diranjang dibelakang kedua bocah itu, hanya tersenyum dan memebalas pelukan _dongsaengnya_ tak dipungkiri dia sangat merindukan _dongsaengnya_ itu sejak dia mengikuti karantika kompetisi bernyanyi 3 hari yang lalu mereka tidak bertemu,bahkan menelfon pun tidak,karna peraturan saat karantina tidak boleh membawa handphone

"_poggosipoyeo hyung_"

Ucap Hyung Jun yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Young Saeng

"_nado_ baby,,,"

Jawab Young Saeng sambil mengusap punggung Hyung Jun,dia menyadari baju bagian depannya sudah basah,,'Junnie menangis,'batinnya,mungkin karna ini pertama kalinya dia meninggalkan Junnienya untuk waktu yang lama,bahkan dia tidak pernah mengikuti acara camping disekolah karna tidak ingin meninggalkan Junnie,namun kali ini ia harus pergi karna mengikuti kompetisi ini adalah impiannya sejak kecil

"Baby,kau menangis eoh?"

Tanya Young Saeng,dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Hyung Jun,Young Saeng hanya tersenyum melihat _dongsaengnya_ yang tidak mengakui kalau dia menangis

"hei,,_uljimma_,,Junnie tidak malu pada teman Junnie eoh?"

Dan detik kemudian Hyung Jun melepas pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya dengan kasar,,

"_aniya_,,Junnie tidak menangis kok"

Ucapnya mengelak,,sepertinya dia baru sadar bahwa ada Jung Min

"_nde,,nde,arresso_,,lalu Junnie tidak ingin mengenalkan teman baru Junnie pada _hyung_ eoh?"

Tanya Young Saeng sambil menunjuk Jung Min dengan dagunya,sedangkan yang dimaksud masih saja duduk dan mengedipkan matanya bingung

"_nde,,hyung_ dia Jung Min sahabat Junnie"

Ucap Hyung Jun sambil menarik Jung Min untuk berdiri

"Minnie,,ini Young Saeng hyung,,_hyung_ kesayanganku"

Ucap Hyung Jun dengan bangganya,Young Saeng hanya tersenyum mendengarkan penuturan Hyung Jun dan Jung Min masih saja mengedipkan matanya lucu

"o,,iya kalian sedang main apa?"

Tanya Young Saeng berbasa-basi,karna sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa yang dilakukan kedua bocah itu,dan juga mendengar obrolan kedua bocah tadi

"kita sedang bermain PS _hyung_"

Jawab Hyung Jun dengan lesu,sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan kekalahannya

"_nde_,,dan Minnie memenangkannya"

Ucap Jung Min dengan bangganya,sepertinya dia sudah tidak canggung dengan Young Saeng

"tapi kan tadi memang Junnie sedang mengalah"

Ucah Hyung Jun tidak terima

''tapi kan...''

Ucap Jung Min terpotong lagi karna

"sudah tidak usah bertengkar,,_hyung_ membawakan ice cream untuk kalian,,kajja kita makan!"

Ajak Young Saeng karna tidak ingin melihat dua bocah itu bertengkar

Dan akhirnya mereka menyantap _ice cream_ dan terdengar gelak tawa dari mereka

"tapi kan memang Minnie tidak tidur sambil berjalan"

"dia menangis _hyung_"

"Minnie kan takut waktu itu"

"haahahaha,,,Minnie kau lucu sekali waktu itu"

Sepertinya mereka sedang bercerita bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu.

*semoga akan selalu bersama...

TBC...

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya,,,gomawo,,,,


End file.
